Through Different Eyes: Pilgrim's Progress
by GLEE-Anna
Summary: This is a Thanksgiving one-shot in three parts, showing three Thanksgivings in the Through Different Eyes verse. Kurt, Blaine and Cooper's journey through growing up and growing together.
1. Chapter 1

Through Different Eyes - Pilgrims' Progress

Part One - Thanksgiving 2008

"Kurt! I thought you wanted to work on this project and get it out of the way before Thanksgiving! You aren't paying any attention!" Rachel nudged Kurt on the living room couch in her dads' house. "This counts for half our marking period grade!"

Startled, Kurt took his eyes off the front door. "Erm … sorry. Uh. Not to change the subject, but where's your brother?"

"At the soup kitchen with his Webelo den. They're helping get ready for Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow."

Kurt casually took a handful of cookies from the tray that the Berry dads had left for them to munch on while working on their ninth grade English project. "Yeah … I meant your _other_ brother. I thought Cooper was coming home for the holiday weekend."

Rachel gave him a suspicious look. "Cooper texted me a half hour ago. He's meeting his high school buddies at the Lima Bean. We won't see him till tomorrow."

"What makes you say that?" Kurt asked, trying to keep his voice neutral.

Picking the phone up off the coffee table, Rachel read the texts from Cooper.

*_I dont mean to be overly dramatical but excep hate all women now *_

Kurt choked a little on his cookie.

_*my gf broke up w me on facebook wtf is that even *_

_*i mean it rae i'm thru w women 4 good*_

_*gonna meet my bros at the Bean tell dads will b home by 12 ok*_

_*love ya*_

She tossed her phone on the table. "So, our dads are going to be in a snit when he rolls in late, and then wants to sleep in tomorrow. Grandma Berry is coming and there's a million things to do to get ready, and he'll probably be hung over," Rachel groused. "He's such a drama queen."

"You should talk," Kurt defended Cooper. Cooper Anderson was amazing, the handsomest guy he'd ever known. He had gone to LA after high school to be an actor, and had already booked some commercials, and kurt knew he'd be a huge star someday. If he was a little theatrical, so what, that just was because he was an _artist_.

"Point taken," Rachel conceded. "It's a family trait. But never mind Cooper. I want to get this project done while we have the house to ourselves, before Bouncing Ball Blaine gets home and decides to tap dance on the table. I don't want this on my mind on Thanksgiving. Speaking of that, what are you and your dad bringing? Something vegetarian, I hope?"

"Pumpkin pie," Kurt said, glancing at his watch. "Listen. I forgot … I promised Dad I'd work in the shop this afternoon… I'd better get going."

Rachel was instantly furious. "Kurt, no! We've barely scratched the surface of this comparison of "The Wiz", "The Wizard of Oz" and "Wicked"!"

Kurt packed up his notebook and copies of the books hurriedly. "Sorry! I'll call you later and we can compare notes on the phone." Over Rachel's continued protests, he fled out the door. He hurried down the block to the bus stop, and spotted the bus rounding the corner. Waving frantically, he broke into a full run, making it just in time.

As he sank into his seat with a sigh, he nervously smoothed his clothes and hair. He could always wait to see Cooper again tomorrow, he supposed, but … he really didn't want to wait another minute. He dreamily thought about Cooper's piercing blue eyes, his perfect jawline. His awesome hair. Everything about him was perfect. He pulled the cord for the stop at the strip mall, and eagerly disembarked, praying that Cooper would still be there.

Blaine's Webelo den was unloading items from their food drive outside the soup kitchen, across from the coffee shop. Kurt tossed a wave to Blaine, adorable as usual in his plaid Webelo cap and scarf. Blaine had been a scout since his birth parents were alive and he was a Tiger Cub. Kurt disapproved of the Boy Scouts in general as an organization, but the local den mother was progressive and had no issue with the Berry dads' religion or sexuality. Blaine was in soccer, little league, karate, Hebrew school, jazz and tap, horseback riding, voice and piano; but he still had overflowing excess energy left over, that had to be put somewhere. So for now, at least, Blaine was innocently participating as a Webelo in every camp out and food drive and Pinewood Derby and other scouting event possible, and had a bright red felt vest full of badges to show for it.

"Kurt!" Blaine squeaked excitedly, running over. Blaine was always excited. "We filled _three trucks _this year! It's a Den 106 record! Maybe even a pack record!" He pulled at Kurt's sleeve. "Kurt, isn't that great! Kurt!"

"That's awesome, buddy," Kurt said. "Hey, I'm heading over to the Lima Bean now, okay? Great job on the food drive-I'll see you at dinner tomorrow and hear all about it." Kurt patted Blaine on the shoulder with a smile and hurried away.

Entering the coffee shop, he glanced around and saw that the object of his affections was, in fact, still there with his old high school buddies. He gave a little wave and after a pause, Cooper waved back, sending electric shocks through Kurt's susceptible heart. Oh, God, Cooper was handsomer than ever. Kurt went to the register and bought a latte, trying to still his beating heart. Looking nervously at Cooper, he took his beverage a few tables away, to the only empty table in the room, next to a group of giggly college girls, and sat down where he could adore this perfect human being from afar.

Trying to act casual, he sipped his latte and glanced nervously over it at Cooper, and was thrilled to see Cooper ... sneaking a peek back at him? Kurt half-smiled back at him, unsure, and nearly passed out when Cooper flashed a brilliant return smile … and a _wink._

Kurt set his drink down and pressed his hand to his heart. He had to calm down. But ... Cooper had sworn off women … and yes, that was a definite flirtatious wink, right here in the middle of the Lima Bean. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe there was a God after all. Maybe Cooper was gay and maybe he … maybe he was interested! Sure, he was a lot older. He was nearly twenty, and Kurt was still fourteen. But … if that didn't bother Cooper ...! But how to signal that he was interested?

Then a stroke of pure genius hit. Kurt headed over to the register, where the owner, Miss Althea, was polishing the counter.

"That latte too strong for you, Kurt? I can get you a milk chocolate - -"

He shook his head. "No, Ma'am. I - - I want to send a coffee to somebody. With a note." Grabbing a napkin and a pen from beside the register, he started writing. "It's for Cooper Anderson over there," he explained.

"Isn't he a little old for you?" Althea asked dubiously. "And also a little straight? He's in here with a different girl every time I've ever seen him."

"You don't see a girl over there now, do you?" Kurt finished the note, including an invitation to the movies, and initialed it. "He's finally realized girls aren't worth the trouble." Looking up into Miss Althea's narrowed eyes, he amended, "I mean, present company excluded of course."

Scowling, Althea rang up the purchase and waved him back to his seat. He sat down and picked up his coffee, watching covertly as Althea plunked the hot drink down in front of Cooper, and slid Kurt's note alongside it.

Kurt went cold all over despite the coffee. He must have gone completely insane to send a love letter on a fucking napkin to someone who was twenty and … oh God, what if Cooper told Rachel? She'd tell everybody in Glee. He'd have to leave town. He wasn't even out, and neither was Cooper, and here he lost his head and hit on the guy in public? What was he thinking? He started to get up and flee, but then caught a glimpse of Cooper.

Wonderful Cooper, who actually smiled at the note and then over in Kurt's direction.

And then ... Cooper ... _pointed at him._

Kurt's heart stopped entirely.

Cooper scribbled something on the note and handed it back to Miss Althea, before slapping his friends on the back, winking at Kurt again, and gesturing to the door. Swinging on his jacket, he headed out.

Miss Althea came over, looking impressed. "Okay, Kurt, I guess I was wrong. He said to deliver this answer."

Kurt took the napkin back from Althea's hand and read it. "_K - Meet me at my car. It's a Green Prius. Coop. P.S. You're cute."_

Hands trembling, he folded the napkin carefully, pressed it to his lips, and then placed it in his pocket. He would keep this forever. Someday he would show their children … their grandchildren, his and Cooper's first love letter.

Walking outside, heart thumping, he saw Cooper leaning on his car, checking himself in the plate glass window across from his parking spot. His heart melted. He'd never thought Cooper could be nervous, but … he squared his thin shoulders and ran a hand under his bangs, making sure they were perfect.

He was a little scared, actually, as he approached. He wasn't out yet … he'd never kissed anyone … never even held hands. Cooper was twenty, and … well, he might expect more than kissing at some point. Probably he would. And Kurt wasn't fifteen yet, and … wow. Sex. He liked boys, he knew that. He liked looking at men in the magazines April Rhodes had given him, but actually _doing_ it, he wasn't sure if he was ready for that. But Cooper was looking up, and he was so beautiful, like a movie star - - and - -

"Hey, handsome," he blurted.

Cooper frowned slightly. "Excuse me?"

"Uh - - so - - I got your note, and I - - I think you're pretty cute too, and … well, here I am."

"My note?"

Kurt didn't understand why Cooper was acting so weird. "Yes. The one telling me to meet you out here and saying yes to the movies - and - -" Cooper was looking even more confused than usual. They stood there staring at each other for a long minute when Karin Hadley, one of the girls who had been seated behind him at the Lima Bean, came giggling by with her friends.

"Hey, Coop! Going to the big party at Steve's later?" she simpered, twirling a long blonde ringlet around her finger and releasing it with a bouncy spring.

"Uh - yeah. See you there?"

A chorus of giggles met Cooper's question, before the girls bounced away to their car and sped off waving and laughing. Not a care in the world. And why not. The world belonged to them and their kind, didn't it?

He held his head up, and willed his chin to stop trembling, willed the tears back. "I see there's been a … misunderstanding. I apologize."

"Kurt - dude - "

"Don't," Kurt said tersely, trying to keep his voice low, dignified. "It's … it's not a big deal. And it's not your fault. Of _course_ you assumed a girl sent it. Of _course_ that's the default, isn't it?:

Cooper still looked mystified, and Kurt shook his head in weariness and humiliation. "I … I trust you'll be a … a gentleman about this … and not mention it to anyone? To Rachel?"

"Don't worry, kid. And don't feel bad. You're right, it's not a big deal. You're not exactly the first dude who's taken a shot at the Coop."

"Right," Kurt said, turning and starting off toward the bus stop, keeping his pace casual.

"Seeya at Thanksgiving Dinner tomorrow, then!" Cooper called, and Kurt cringed internally. He heard Cooper beep his car open and get in, and watched him drive by with a wave.

As soon as Cooper was out of sight, he let his posture slump in defeat. How could he have been so stupid as to think … that somebody could be interested in him that way? Someone like Cooper? That there was somebody else like him, a young man that could like him back, even in theory?

He leaned against the retaining wall where the bus stopped, and stared moodily at the road. He didn't even know when the next bus was due. It didn't matter. There was nowhere he could go on that bus that would take him away from this crappy town, or from who and what he was in it: nothing. He was nothing, and nobody would ever love him, and - -

"_Hey!_ Kurt! Kurt! Kurt, hey!" a piping little voice shrieked in his ear.

Kurt raised his eyes and rested them on the little uniformed boy who had landed unceremoniously at his side on the ledge of the retaining wall, and was leaning over holding up a small green cash card..

"Didja get your drink at the Lima Bean already? Didja? Didja finish in there? 'Cause I'm done here and I'm supposed to wait for my dads at the Lima Bean. They gave me my own Lima Bean card and I have ten dollars on it! I can get us some hot chocolate! My treat!"

"Blaine - -" Kurt started, but Blaine was just warming up.

"I can get two medium hot chocolates and one cookie to share. Or I can get two small hot chocolates and two cookies. They have turkey-shaped ones today for Thanksgiving that looked pretty good. Or I can get three cookies and one hot chocolate if you already had a drink and aren't thirsty. Or - -"

Kurt was getting positively dizzy from Blaine's calculations and prattling. He sighed. "Blaine - - I'm going back to my house now, buddy, okay - - I already had a coffee - -"

Blaine's eyes dimmed in disappointment. "Oh. Okay."

"I'll see you tomorrow at Thanksgiving dinner, though."

"Sure," Blaine said vaguely, picking at one of his innumerable Cub Scout badges. It looked like …. 'welding'? Could someone have given this ball of pure ten-year-old energy a welding torch? But Kurt realized … Blaine's energy level had dropped to nil after he refused the little boy's invitation. He was pouting and silent, and after a moment, he whispered, "See you tomorrow, then," and eased himself off the ledge to the ground.

Watching Blaine trudge off dejectedly, Kurt couldn't take it. "Blaine?"

The boy turned around, big eyes round and sad like the saddest anime ever drawn.

"Actually, a nice turkey cookie sounds pretty great … I had a bad day and that would really cheer me up. Thank you." And oddly enough, the radiant smile from his small friend took some of the sting from the rejection of his big brother. He put an arm around Blaine's shoulders and they headed back to the Lima Bean together.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two - - Thanksgiving 2015

Blaine leaned against the glass door leading to the small balcony of Cooper's - and now his - Los Angeles apartment. He peered out at the bright blue California sky and the deep green of the palm trees lining the street. A family strolled by wearing Thanksgiving tee shirts and flip flops. He sighed. It just didn't seem like Thanksgiving or even autumn, with the heat wave going on outside and without his usual traditions to look forward to.

Every year after he was five, his dads and the Hummels had celebrated Thanksgiving together. Then, when his fathers had died, he and Rachel had always come home with Kurt to Burt and Carole's. Cooper had only come home sporadically, after leaving home for Hollywood when Blaine was ten. After Hiram and Leroy died a few years ago, and Blaine moved to New York with Rachel, he and his brother hadn't seen each other even once ... until Blaine ran away from New York and appeared at Cooper's doorstep. Even a few months later, it felt strange and foreign to be alone with Cooper on this family holiday.

Today Cooper had tried his best to put something festive together. Blaine surveyed the small card table that Cooper had set up on the balcony for their makeshift dinner. There was a dollar store plastic tablecover festooned with cornucopias and turkeys. Cooper was grilling two enormous turkey legs.

Blaine was trying too; he had made the Berrys' Famous Cranberry Relish that Hiram always used to make, and some pasta salad from a beloved, dog-eared recipe book of his Mama's. But it was a poor effort compared to the turkey Burt always deep-fried, and the groaning tableful of side dishes he and Kurt, and Rachel and Finn, had helped Carole prepare. It had always been so much fun, and this year … this year _should_ have been the first time he and Kurt were a real couple for the event. If Rachel hadn't ruined everything with her selfishness, he would be there with Kurt now, he was sure. Kurt's painful abandonment was all Rachel's fault, he'd decided; it hurt too much to place any blame on his beloved Kurt.

He thought about and missed Kurt most of all today. How beautiful that familiar, sweet face always looked by candlelight when Burt turned down the lights in the room and ordered each of them to say what they were thankful for, and Kurt's blue eyes glowed warmly at his family and friends as each one spoke.

If Cooper asked him to carry on that tradition, Blaine supposed he could truthfully say he was thankful he'd known Kurt and loved him, and had the honor of being loved by Kurt even for a short while. He was thankful that Los Angeles was so busy and beautiful, and that he had the distraction of a brand new high school and glee club drama out here. New friends. And a new beginning with his big brother. Even with a broken heart, he could be thankful for all that. He was trying to, anyway.

He wondered what Kurt was thankful for this year. In spite of everything, he hoped, fervently, that Kurt was happy today with his family.

"So, this isn't too bad, is it?" Cooper called from the deck. He took a swig of mineral water and dabbed his face with the striped tea towel he'd draped over his bare shoulder. "The very first Anderbros Thanksgiving … just two dudes enjoying a little holiday spirit."

Cooper jabbed the turkey legs with a long fork, and transferred them to a platter left over from a pepperoni and cheese tray he'd served at their last NFL game night party. "Come 'n' get it. But don't overdo it, Squirt. You have to stay sharp for Regionals." Seeing Blaine reach for the pasta salad, he shook his head and swatted Blaine's hand. "No, no no no. You don't want a lot of carbs," he reprimanded. "You'll be too bloated for those tight competition pants. Have some turkey and some of the regular salad."

"Okay," Blaine smiled a little. He picked up the turkey leg from his plastic plate, feeling weirdly like he was at a Renaissance Fair. Before he had taken two bites, Cooper's phone rang on the table and Rachel's face appeared on the screen. Blaine scowled, and dropped the turkey leg on his plate, reaching for a napkin. His appetite vanished entirely.

"Hey, how's my Broadway Baby sister doing?" Cooper said cheerfully. He listened for a few moments and Blaine's lips tightened in resentment as he heard the bleating sound of Rachel's voice on the other end. Cooper's eyes flickered up at Blaine. "Yeah, he's here. I'll put him on."

Blaine's eyes widened and he shook his head wildly. Cooper held the phone out and raised his eyebrows in warning. "Blaine! It's Thanksgiving, and Rae's family - -"

Blaine's temper burst. He jumped up and shoved his patio chair back with a clatter. "Do me a favor - don't lecture me about holidays and family! This is the first time I've seen you on Thanksgiving in eight years! Where were you when I needed you after our dads died?"

"Blaine, bro - -"

"No! If you're on her side, then you two go ahead - have a great Thanksgiving chatting with each other! I'm going to Regionals by myself!"

Cooper sighed and spoke into the phone again. "Rachel, I have to handle this, okay? Happy Thanksgiving, and stay in touch - yeah. Bye."

Blaine stormed into the tiny apartment he shared with Cooper. His competition outfit was hanging on the back of the bathroom door in a garment bag, neatly pressed. He jerked it down and picked up his cellphone. He flipped open the contacts and looked for Jean Baptiste's number. Jean was his glee club coach now, and lived within walking distance with his new boyfriend. "I'm going to Jean's house," he snapped. "He can take me to my competition, so there's no need for you to cut your phone call with _your sister_ short." He started to dial, but Cooper nabbed the phone out of his hand unceremoniously.

"What do you think you're doing?" Blaine seethed, grabbing at the phone.

Cooper held it out of reach. "We're having this out, it's been brewing since before you showed up at my doorstep this summer. Is this the thanks I get for taking you in? And the thanks Rachel gets for taking care of you before that?"

Blaine felt his face heating up with an odd mix of guilt, shame, and anger. "You're right, Coop. It's Thanksgiving, after all! And I should be more _grateful_ that my _family_ didn't let me starve on the streets when our parents died!"

Cooper bit his lip and cast his eyes down. "You're so bitter," he whispered. He handed the phone over to Blaine with a dull, hurt look on his face.

Blaine snatched the phone back. "Yeah, I _am_ a little bitter, now that you mention it, Coop! You disappeared out of my life when our parents died, when I needed a big brother! And Rachel? She drove away the love of my life!" Blaine looked contemptuously at Cooper. "But I can't expect you to understand how _that_ feels. You'll never lose the love of _your _life, all you have to do is look in the mirror to see the only person _you_ care about!"

Cooper looked as if he'd been stabbed, and Blaine felt a pang in his own heart as the angry, hurtful words rushed from his mouth. But he threw his head up stubbornly and dialed Jean's number.

"Chez-Baptiste!" Jean chirped. "Who's this?"

"Jean, it's me, Blaine. I need a ride to the competition later. Can I come over there?"

"Certainement, but I can pick you up in an hour - there's no need for you to walk all the way over here, Blaine."

Blaine shook his head and picked up his competition costume. "No. I need the walk to clear my head before showtime, if that's okay."

Cooper pleaded quietly, "Blaine, please - -"

"Okay, thanks Jean. I'll see you in an hour." He clicked the phone off. "Don't bother to show up for the competition, Cooper. I'm sure that won't be a problem, since not showing up is kind of your speciality."

He slammed the door on his way out.

Across the country, Kurt picked at his dinner. He'd prepared an Italian pasta dish, going for something as unlikely to remind him of Thanksgiving as possible, and only serving to remind him all the more that he was now cut off from everything he loved on this day of thanks. Finn had returned from Afghanistan, finally, disabled by his wounds but sweet and caring as ever. And he had asked Rachel to take him back. It was a question that hardly needed to be asked, and now Rachel was home in Lima with Carole and Finn and, incidentally, Kurt's father. Kurt had begged off from Thanksgiving, claiming his new job was too busy. The truth was, if Rachel was there, Kurt wouldn't be. Not ever.

Kurt stirred the food on his plate before dropping his fork, picking up his wine glass and draining it. The buzz settled pleasantly in his brain, making the edges fuzzy, but the ache and longing in his heart was just as piercing no matter how much he drank. He gazed dreamily at his phone, twirling it on the table with one hand while pouring the last splash of the bottle into his glass with the other.

Blaine was with Cooper today, and he knew from stalking Blaine's Facebook account that Blaine's glee club was competing in their Regionals today in Los Angeles. He … he could call there and … say break a leg. He could do that. It wouldn't be wrong, it wouldn't do any harm. Blaine was still 17, and his relationship with his sister had been destroyed because Kurt had loved him when he had no right. But … but Kurt needed to hear his warm, velvety soft voice, he needed to. Just this once. He picked up the phone and dialed Cooper's phone number.

"Hello?"

Kurt froze at the sound of Cooper's voice. What was he doing? He had to make a clean break with Blaine - he couldn't contact him - it would make things worse -

"Hello?"

"Hi, Cooper," he slurred, cursing at himself silently for drunk-calling. "'s Kurt."

"Oh - Kurt - it's … it's good to hear from you, man. Been a while."

Kurt lifted the glass to his lips and turned it upside down, draining the last few drops. "Yeah. A lot's changed, I guess. I called looking for Blaine."

"I figured that. He's not here. We had an argument, and he called his friend Jean and walked out."

Kurt set his glass down with a clank. "Jean Baptiste?" he whispered.

"Yeah, that's right."

Kurt knew that name. That was the the French-Canadian former glee club whiz that Blaine had dated the summer before they finally got together. Blaine was with him again?

Well, why shouldn't he be. Why shouldn't Blaine be happy. He deserved it. The tears gathered behind his eyes and he blinked them back fiercely. Keeping his voice steady, gripping the table, he said, "Cooper? I - - I didn't ... mean to call - - I'm a little tipsy, actually, and - - and I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell Blaine I called, okay?"

"If that's what you want, okay, but - -"

"Cooper? Is - is Blaine doing all right? Is he happy? Are you taking good care of him?"

There was a long pause, and then Cooper's voice sounded heavy as he answered, "I'm trying to. Look, I gotta go. I'm going to his competition to see him sing, so - are you sure you don't want me to pass on a message?"

Kurt rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, blearily. "No. He's better off if I don't stir that all up again. Just … take good care of him." He clicked off the phone and dropped it to the table, and buried his face in his hands with a sob.

The performance was over, and they'd come in first, and Blaine felt the giddy rush of performance and competition and victory wash over him. He hugged his teammates as confetti fell from the ceiling and victory music blared, and his eyes were temporarily blinded by strobe lights. He was glad they'd had Regionals today. This was just the release he needed after that regrettable fight with Cooper. He should have talked things out with Cooper, cleared the air, long before an outburst like that. He hoped Cooper wouldn't stay angry.

His teammates were all heading back to interrupted family celebrations, so there wasn't the after-competition party that there might have been otherwise. Blaine accepted a hug from each team member, and declined several invitations to come along for pumpkin pie. He needed to get back to his own one-person family - - and then, to his surprise, he saw that family headed toward him through the crowd.

"You came," Blaine said, his voice choked. "After those crappy things I said?" He looked down at his feet, ashamed. "I'm sorry, Coop -"

Cooper waved it off. "We both said some not-too-cool stuff, Squirt. At least you have the excuse of still being a teenager. I'm sorry too. I was glad to take you in, and I shouldn't have thrown that in your face. I just got upset when you wouldn't take Rachel's call, because … I don't want you to make the same mistakes I did."

Blaine waved goodbye to Jean and his boyfriend. "What do you mean?"

""Let's talk on the drive home. Traffic's gonna be murder."

Blaine followed Cooper to the mini-Cooper that his brother insisted on driving, and then got into the passenger seat. Cooper got into the driver's seat, adjusting his sunglasses. "You know my mom took off when I was six, and I never saw her again. Then Dad married your mom … and then they both died. And then Hiram and Leroy."

Checking his mirror, Cooper backed out of his spot. "I got left behind a lot, I guess."

"So ... why did you do the same thing to me?" Blaine asked.

Cooper shrugged. "Because it hurt being around you guys, around the Hummels. I wanted to protect myself from that pain happening again, so I ran off to California away from anything that reminded me of all the family I'd lost." His big blue eyes looked over the sunglasses. "From what was left of my family." He looked back at the road. "I regret that, a lot. I know you're mad at Rachel, I get that it's not exactly the same, but it's a little the same, I think. And she's still your sister, and you guys love each other."

Blaine sighed and closed his eyes. "It's not the same thing," he insisted stubbornly. "And she doesn't need me anyway. She has _true love_ again," he said, the bitterness twisting in his heart. "She'll be fine without me. And so will Kurt." The tears slid down his face silently and he gave a prayer of true thanks on this Thanksgiving Day that Cooper let the topic drop for the time being.

A/N: hang in there for part three! It gets Bette Midler!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanksgiving 2020**

"I know I promised to come home to Lima with you, Squirt, but that plane ride reminded me all over again why I hate Thanksgiving. Between that baby screaming in front of us and that guy sneezing and coughing next to me … ugh. Never again. Let's just invite everybody to LA next year, it's easier to cook a four-course meal for ten than sit still that long." The rolling carryon Cooper was pulling got caught in a grate and a woman slammed into him with an oversized duffel bag with no apology or even backwards look.

"Don't call me Squirt," Blaine said absentmindedly, scanning the packed airport waiting room. "And we'll see … maybe by next year things will be … different." His eyes lit up. "There he is!"

Sure enough, Kurt Hummel was standing on a bench, jumping up and down with his arms raised overhead and waving excitedly at them above the crowd. Cooper found Blaine's carry-on shoved into his arms, and watched his agile little brother bound ahead, darting this way and that through the mob of travelers, toward Kurt, who was elbowing his own way toward Blaine. They crashed into each other's outstretched arms, and Kurt lifted Blaine up off the ground, spinning him while holding him tightly.

Somehow balancing all their luggage, Cooper struggled toward the couple while holiday travelers hip and shoulder-checked him on all sides. Up ahead, Kurt set Blaine down and took his face between his hands, gazing at him hungrily and stroking the sides of his face, as if he was trying to memorize it by touch. As if he hadn't seen Blaine in a year. In fact it had been only a month since the last time Kurt had last stayed at the Anderbro Apartment. Blaine's face was lit up too, not too surprising, since Blaine hadn't said a sentence all the way to Ohio that didn't have the word 'Kurt' in it somewhere.

From the corner of his eye, Cooper saw some of the bystanders to the happy reunion giving dirty looks or turning their children away hurriedly. He bit his lip, but fortunately Blaine and Kurt didn't notice. He hurried forward.

Reaching them, he nudged Blaine with his strangely heavy carry-on. "Here, take this. What's in this, anyway? It weighs about a ton."

"I'm the master of efficient packing. That's enough outfits for a five-day weekend, and the ingredients for Berry's Famous Cranberry Sauce, of course! It wouldn't be Thanksgiving without it!" Blaine beamed.

"They do have stores here in Lima," Kurt chuckled, drawing Blaine's arm through his. "I'd imagine they even have cranberries."

"I didn't want to waste any time on line at the store. It's been too long since …" Blaine's eyes lingered on Kurt's lips.

Kurt blushed and ducked his head. "You make an excellent point. God, Blaine, you look … delicious. C'mon, let's get you back to the house and settled into my room … you're probably really tired, right? Ready to lie down for a while?" He turned Blaine toward the exit, and they set off quickly, eyes fixed on each other.

"Uh … hello, Kurt, Happy Thanksgiving to you too," Cooper called. "Little help with these bags?" But they were lost in their own world. Distracted in a mid-walk kiss, they walked faces-first into a newspaper stand, knocking it to the ground and scattering the papers across the floor.

Cooper grinned, catching up to them as they bent to gather the mess back up. He draped the handle of Blaine's bag around his neck. "Next time watch where you're going, Squirt," he teased, and Blaine swatted him playfully. "C'mon, time to get you two home before you knock yourselves unconscious. And I'm sitting up front … I don't trust you two to keep your hands off each other while Kurt's driving."

X X X X

"Cooper, thanks for making that cranberry sauce and pasta salad for Blaine. I can't believe Kurt and Blaine haven't lifted a finger to help me this year, I usually could count on Kurt for that," Carole complained. Her hair was damp and hanging limply in her face as she struggled to transfer an enormous turkey from the deep fryer onto a platter Rachel was holding. Finn was sitting at the counter, carefully folding cutlery into napkins, a laborious process with his new prosthetic arm.

"Well … I know Blaine was really tired out from that plane ride, and he was working late last night," Cooper tried to cover for his brother. Having endured Kurt's frequent, lengthy visits to LA off and on for the last nine months since he and Blaine had gotten back together, he knew quite well that the first twelve hours of any reunion between those two was spent locked behind closed doors, emerging only for joint showers and hasty meals eaten straight out of the refrigerator in boxer shorts. He shuddered. "Yeah, jet lag, I guess."

Carole quirked an eyebrow. "Right. Can you do me a favor? Go up and tell those two it's time for dinner?"

Cooper grimaced. "Uh - -" he looked at Finn, who widened his eyes.

"Dude, I'm not interrupting Kurt when he's - - well - - getting busy. He gets irritable enough if I talk while one of those Housewives shows is on - - if I tap on that door while he's - - you know - -"

"Enough. Just make a lot of noise on the way down the hall, Cooper. This is Thanksgiving, and dinner's ready, they can put in an appearance," Burt said, coming in at the door. He picked up a green bean casserole and yelped, setting it down.

"Use the potholders, Burt!" Carole chided him, tossing a pair of mitts at him with a laugh. "Cooper, please, just let them know it's time for dinner."

Nodding reluctantly, Cooper headed upstairs, clomping his feet on the stairs and calling, "Hey, Kurt 'n' Squirt, it's time to get washed up for dinner, dudes."

As he reached the door to Kurt's room, he heard an agonized, "Not now, Coop! And don't call me S - s -, oh , God, _Kurt!_"

Cooper turned and fled back down the hall. As he reached the kitchen, Carole was mashing the potatoes while Rachel whisked the gravy, the kitchen as hot as the inside of the open oven where Finn was carefully sliding in a tray of dinner rolls.

"So are they coming?" Carole asked, scooping the potatoes into a bowl.

"Sounded like it," Cooper muttered, avoiding Burt's gaze.

X X X X

Cooper felt a strange twinge in his heart when all of them were seated together around the Hummels' dining room table, and Burt got up and turned out the lights. The candles on the table shimmered, and he remembered this was the point in the proceedings where, instead of a grace like his father and stepmother had at the beginning of the Thanksgiving meal, the Hummels and the Berrys had always taken turns expressing what each was most thankful for that year.

Clanging on her glass with her fork, Rachel clamored to go first, as she had at every Thanksgiving dinner Cooper had shared with her since the first, when she was nine years old. At that first Thanksgiving, she had been thankful for her new brothers, and he remembered clutching Blaine's tiny hand under the table and missing their mother and father so desperately … and Burt, sympathetic after the loss of his wife … had let him skip his turn. It had gotten easier to come up with something in the years afterwards, but then, when Hiram and Leroy had died too … he closed his eyes as Burt told how thankful he was that they were all together and for the makeshift family they'd formed out of all their respective tragedies. Carole echoed this, grateful that Finn had returned from the war and that Rachel was now their daughter. Finn shyly stumbled out a little speech, and then Blaine formally stood, straightening his tie.

"I have a lot to be thankful for this year. I'm thankful that I have my sister back," he said, pressing Rachel's shoulder, "and that now that you and Finn are married, that I'm officially part of the Hummel-Hudson family."

"You always were, kiddo," Burt said warmly. "Family is in the heart … it's who you choose to love. Not just who you're related to by blood or even marriage."

"I know. But …" he cast a sweet, loving look at Kurt, who stood up and put his arm around Blaine. "But we are also thankful that more and more states are making it possible for us to choose to be more than just family in the heart. Now we can be husbands."

Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine's cheek. "And we will be, this time next year." Grinning at Burt, who was lighting up and looking back and forth between the two young men. "We wanted to wait until we were all together to make the announcement, but … yes, I asked Blaine to marry me, and he made me the happiest man in the world when he said yes." He pulled a ring from his pocket and Blaine pretended to be surprised, his hands flying to his mouth.

"Kurt! This is so sudden!"

Chuckling, Kurt pushed his shoulder and gave him a kiss.

"I asked him when we were in LA a month ago, but I didn't have a ring, I'm afraid. I wanted to have something unique, something special, for my unique, special fiance." He took out a ring and slipped it on Blaine's finger.

The rest of the family cheered and clinked their silverware against their glasses as they kissed, before jumping up from the meal and clamoring around them with congratulations and well wishes.

Cooper stayed seated at the table, smiling and watching his family celebrate at first. Thinking how foolish he'd been, they all had, to stay away from each other whether out of anger or fear. Life was short, but love and family were the only things that gave it meaning. Blaine wasn't afraid to risk his heart in love; neither was Kurt, although they'd been hurt and suffered loss. And they were right, and they'd taught him by their example. Cooper wiped his eyes and stood up to move around the table, no teasing or joking this time, and pulled his brother and his future brother-in-law into his embrace. "Thank you," he whispered.


End file.
